


I Get To Love You

by hockeylvr59 (gleefanatic)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefanatic/pseuds/hockeylvr59
Summary: Song Inspiration:  I Get To Love You- Ruelle
Relationships: Tyson Jost/Reader
Kudos: 6





	I Get To Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Song Inspiration: I Get To Love You- Ruelle

The idea had come unexpectedly. You’d been brushing your teeth before bed when Tyson had slipped in behind you, his hands falling to your waist. Leaning back against him, you relaxed, the fatigue of the day finally settling deep in your bones. 

You’d been running around since early in the morning, taking groceries to Tyson’s grandparents and visiting with them for a while while keeping your distance. Then you’d been roped into volleyball lessons with Kacey which only caused Tyson to laugh at you as you missed the ball entirely or failed to get it over the net on the off chance you did hit it. He’d hovered over your shoulder as you insisted on cooking his family dinner, your way of saying thank you for being so welcoming since you’d arrived. By the time you retreated back to Tyson’s childhood bedroom, you were ready to crawl into bed and cuddle your boyfriend. 

“We should get married.” 

For a moment you thought you’d imagined the words, but then Tyson squeezed your hip and you realized he had actually spoken and was waiting for a response. Nearly choking on toothpaste you quickly spit it out, twisting in his grasp. 

“Umm…excuse me?” You questioned, your eyes wide with shock. You’d only been dating for eight months, though you’d been friends for nearly a year before you’d gotten together romantically. Getting married was something that had been only vaguely mentioned…the future, in general, had only come up casually once or twice. 

“We should get married,” Tyson repeated, a shrug of his shoulders making light of his words while the look in his eyes revealed his sincerity and vulnerability. 

Leaving your toothbrush laying on the bathroom counter, you tugged Tyson back into his bedroom. There, you plopped yourself onto the edge of the bed, guiding your boyfriend to stand between your legs. 

“What brought this on?” You finally whispered, trying to figure out what was going on in Tyson’s head. It wasn’t that you were opposed to the idea, honestly, it was something you frequently dreamed about, but you needed to understand why this had come up out of nowhere, long before you had expected it. 

Tyson shrugged again, and you reached forward to take his hands, playing lightly with his fingertips. 

“Dunno…” He mumbled. Just as you were about to open your mouth to speak, he continued. “Honestly…I’ve been thinking about it for months…” 

“How long?” You breathed, the thrum of your pulse steadily increasing. 

“The charity brunch.” Your mouth formed a soft ‘o’ shape and you peered up at him through your eyelashes. Another thousand questions came to mind but you felt Tyson shift nervously in front of you, so you hesitated in voicing them. 

“I just…” Tyson’s voice was soft. “You’re so perfect. Sometimes I can’t believe you love me. Seeing you around my teammates, seeing you around complete strangers…you’re incredible. And I want…I want what Gabe has. I want an amazing, beautiful wife to come home to. Eventually, I want kids to cuddle and chase around. And you…you’re the only one I can picture all of that with. You’re the one I want all of that with.” 

You didn’t need Tyson’s explanation to be convinced…truthfully your hesitations were silenced as soon as he mentioned that this wasn’t some spur of the moment thing. 

“You’re the one I want all of that with too.” You admitted, tears pooling in your eyes as Tyson sunk to his knees in front of you. In his eyes, you saw steady warmth, the twinkle that only appeared when he was looking at you. At the same time, you saw that ounce of fear, his worries about never being good enough, his concerns that stemmed from not having his dad in his life. He’d never voiced them, but you knew that he’d always worried that he’d never have a complete family of his own. 

Leaning forward, you pressed your forehead against his and let out a somewhat shaky breath. 

“Do you really want to get married?” You questioned. 

“I wouldn’t have brought it up if I didn’t.” Tyson’s response that he was sure, the knowledge that getting married was for all of the right reasons, being certain that you both wanted the same things, that was really all you needed. Pulling back you reached up and brushed your thumbs along Tyson’s cheeks, a smile growing on your face. 

“Let’s get married.” 

You couldn’t help but laugh, trying to quiet Tyson’s whoops at the same time as he tackled you backward onto his bed, wrapping you up in his arms. 

“Yeah?” He asked giddiness on full display. 

“Yeah.” You agreed. The decision was sealed with a passionate kiss, one that was only broken as Tyson brushed against a spot that made you giggle because it tickled. 

Eventually, you pushed him away, getting up to finish getting ready for bed. Though you knew you needed to sleep and your body was exhausted, your mind was filled with a new level of energy stemming from knowing that you were actually going to get to marry the love of your life and your best friend. 

Laying tucked into the crook of Tyson’s arm, you gently trailed your fingers up and down his chest. 

“So when can we get married?” Tyson murmured. “Tomorrow?” 

“Wait what?” You replied, your voice coming out in a squeak. Tilting your head up, you peered at him through the darkness. 

“You just agreed to marry me didn’t you?” Tyson insisted. 

“I didn’t know you meant like right away!” You whisper yelled. 

“Why wait?” The question was so matter of fact that it took you off guard. “I know you’ve never wanted a big wedding anyway.” He added. 

“Yeah but…” It seemed insane to just get married out of the blue but while you tried to find a reason why you couldn’t, none came to mind. “Don’t you want your family there?” Was the only thing you could think of. “Your teammates even?” Tyson’s fingers carded through your hair for a moment as silence filled the space between you. Fallouts with your family meant that there wasn’t anyone you needed to have at your wedding but Tyson had close relationships with his family and friends and you couldn’t believe that he wanted to get married without their presence. 

“I mean yeah I guess I want my immediate family there.” He murmured. “But I certainly don’t want to wait on a pandemic to end just to get married.” He added. The more you thought about it, the more that getting married now grew in appeal. Pulling your bottom lip between your teeth you pondered for a moment. 

“Well, we can’t get married tomorrow…I’m sure getting a marriage license will probably at least take a few days. You know…as will finding someone to marry us.” You reasoned. “And maybe you’re right that I don’t want a big wedding but I only plan on doing this once so can we at least plan something small and intimate? Not just do like a city hall thing?” Tyson’s lips pressed against the top of your head before leaning down to meet your own in a sweet kiss. 

“Whatever you want…” He agreed. “But let’s keep it a secret until we’re actually doing it.” 

“Tys…” You gasped. 

“What?” He laughed, mocking offense. “Don’t you think it will be fun to surprise everyone?” 

There was a certain appeal to keeping your impending marriage a secret for a few days. You just weren’t sure how feasible it actually was. 

“C’mon babe…imagine the look on my mom’s face.” He prodded. Sighing, you rolled your eyes. 

“Fine. If that’s what you want.” You conceded, a slight smile spreading across your face as you saw the triumphant grin spread over his. Gently he bumped his nose against your own before kissing you once more. 

“I love you.” He mused. “And I can’t wait to make you Mrs. Jost.” Butterflies erupted in your stomach at the thought and you leaned up to kiss him one more time. 

“I love you too, you crazy man.” You teased. “Now go to sleep. We have planning to do in the morning.” 

~~~

It had been a whirlwind three days and to be honest you were shocked that Tyson’s family hadn’t started asking questions. Immediately upon waking up the morning after you and Tyson had decided to get married, you went online to order a dress paying for rush shipping and praying that it arrived quickly. Breakfast with his mom and sister was followed by running down to the local registrar for a marriage certificate, calling a local florist and baker from the car to see about possibly having something done last minute, however simple. If there was one advantage to getting married during a pandemic it was that every business was eager for new orders and was happy to put something together even with the tight time frame. 

Day two of your wedding preparations was split. Tyson had insisted that he didn’t really care about the flowers or cake (as long as it was chocolate) and that he had something else that needed done. So you’d borrowed his mom’s car to go meet with the florist and baker, immediately falling in love with what they had planned and making arrangements to pick the items up in two days. It was harder than you imagined to keep all of the plans to yourself, and you were practically jittery by the time you and Tyson retreated to bed, eager to share with him. As you readied for bed you watched him slip two small boxes into his nightstand. 

“Did you get rings?” You questioned, voice practically shaking at the thought. Tyson chuckled and nodded as he pushed the drawer closed. 

“Did you think we’d get married without rings?” He teased. “But you can’t see them.” He added. Your pout and puppy eyes were met with resistance until you sighed. 

“Fine. Then you can’t see the dress.” It was silly for you to think that would sway him because Tyson only smiled down at you wistfully. 

“Perfect.” He declared. “I don’t want to see it until you’re walking outside to marry me anyway.” As he settled into bed beside you a few minutes later he pulled you closer, tucking you into his side. “I also arranged for someone to marry us.” He whispered. 

“Hmm…that’s good. That’s kinda important.” You declared. He proceeded to share what he had told the officiant regarding your thoughts for the ceremony and you nodded along. There were still moments where it amazed you that he was on the same wavelength as you but at the same time that was one of the many reasons you couldn’t wait to marry him. Together you decided that your vows were going to be maybe not entirely written given the time crunch but certainly chosen individually rather than the standard traditional vow. 

In only two days you had been able to knock off a good portion of a list for a simple wedding so the third day was spent just tying it all together. Tyson had convinced his grandparents to come over for dinner, outdoors of course, and you’d ordered catering for the six of you. Your dress had arrived and you’d sneakily tried it on, crying as the fabric settled over your hips. It was in that moment that it clicked how real this was. That tomorrow you’d become a married woman. 

Less than 12 hours later, the day of your wedding finally arrived and it was the hardest yet to keep your mouth shut. While Tyson went rollerblading, you convinced his mom and sister to do home manicures with you. It was clear that they were starting to suspect that something was up but thankfully Tyson arrived back home before the other women in his life were able to crack you. After lunch, he convinced his mom and sister to go shopping, before picking up his grandparents on their way back for dinner. 

With them gone you were able to set up the yard for a small ceremony while Tyson picked up the cake, flowers, and food. About an hour before the time you’d set, you slipped upstairs to do your hair and makeup, your excitement growing. When Tyson returned, he slipped into your room to kiss you quickly. 

“Next time I see you…” He trailed off, winking. A giddy smile lit your face as you watched Tyson grab a change of clothes before slipping into a different bathroom. As you slipped into your dress you could hear him talking to first your officiant and then his family, urging his mom and sister to change quickly before heading outside because he had a surprise for them. There was a rush of activity for a few minutes before it all went quiet and you peeked your head out of Tyson’s room before slowly making your way downstairs. 

From just inside the backdoor you could hear Kacey bugging her brother about what was going on. 

“What do you think?” He inquired. Shooting him a quick text to see if they were ready for you, you set your phone on the table and picked up the bouquet of flowers hidden in one of the pantry cabinets. Your phone quickly buzzed and then the sound of the classic wedding march drifted inside from a speaker you’d placed out there. 

“I guess it’s go time.” You whispered to yourself, taking a deep breath before letting your hand fall to the handle of the backdoor. As you slowly walked outside a part of you wanted to see the reactions of Tyson’s family. Instead, your eyes drifted to your groom watching as he broke into tears at the sight of you. You’d asked him the other night if he was going to cry and he swore he wouldn’t but…you were beyond glad he’d been wrong. 

Stepping forward you let Tys take your hand, his eyes drifting up and down your body. 

“You pulled this dress off in three days?” He mumbled. “You’re stunning.” 

“You clean up pretty well too.” You replied. “Well besides the hair.” You teased knowing he hadn’t been able to get it taken care of for far too long. 

“Are you two serious right now?” The sound of Kacey’s voice drew your attention and you glanced over to see his entire family getting emotional. Kacey was wiping tears from her eyes and you sent her a watery smile of your own. 

“You can blame your brother for making me keep it a secret.” You insisted, praying that his family would be okay with this. 

Before anyone else could comment, your officiant suggested that you proceed and you nodded, turning your attention to him as he oh so officially announced that they had all gathered together in order to witness the union of you and Tyson. He explained that per the wishes of the bride and groom that we were going to keep it brief and he asked Tyson if he wanted to start with the vows. 

“Y/N, from this day forward I promise to be worth it. Worth the time. Worth the trip. Worth the energy. Worth the embarrassment. Worth your love. I promise that you will always count. You will always come first. Yes, even above hockey, believe it or not. From the moment you entered my world, you have filled it with life, colour, and energy. You are my best friend, the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, and who I want by my side through all of life’s challenges and adventures. I promise to be faithful, I promise to make you laugh, and I promise to love you. Now and Forever.” 

Silently you thanked God for waterproof mascara and eyeliner as you wiped frantically at your cheeks. 

“Y/N,” Your officiant prompted. Clearing your throat you squeezed Tyson’s hand, trying to remember what it was that you wanted to say. 

“There are three words that are stronger than I love you. Today I stand in front of you to say ‘I choose you’. I choose you over all others. I choose you to share happiness with. I choose you to care for. I choose you to have a family with. I choose you to grow with. I choose you to love forever. You are the epitome of everything I have ever looked for in another human being. There isn’t another soul on this planet who has ever made me half the person I am when I’m with you. I am forever changed because of who you are and what you’ve meant to me and I can’t wait to see what our future holds.” 

By the end of your vows, your voice had cracked more than once and Tyson brushed his thumb over the back of your hand as a signal of strength. Your officiant asked Tyson if he had the rings and letting go of your hand for just a moment he dug them out of his pocket. 

In turn, each of you repeated after the officiant as you slid rings onto each other’s left hand. 

“With this ring, I thee wed.” 

Your hand was shaking as you slid the ring over Tyson’s knuckles but once his hand was back in yours you felt a wave of calm rush over you. 

“And now I guess it’s time for the part that I know Tyson has been eagerly awaiting.” Your officiant joked. “It’s certainly my pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. You can kiss your bride.” 

Tyson didn’t hesitate to follow that directive, tugging your body close to his as he pressed his lips to yours, dipping you slightly. As he righted you onto your feet he reached up to brush your remaining tears away before taking your hand once more. 

“Mr. & Mrs. Tyson Jost.” Your officiant announced and you watched as Tyson’s family all stood to clap, smiles on their faces. As Tyson tucked you into his side, Kacey rushed up out of her chair and over to hug the two of you before pulling back and smacking her brother. 

“How dare you keep this a secret.” She scolded, scowling at him for just a moment before the smile broke through again. “I have a sister!” She exclaimed, her arms wrapping around you once more. 

“Kace…let her breathe please.” Tys chastised, ruffling his sister’s hair. 

“I’m sorry! I’m excited!” Kacey declared. 

“We all are.” Tyson’s mom, Laura, insisted. Her arms were the next to wrap around you and she whispered her thanks for making her son happy in your ear. Her hug with Tyson was much longer and you watched with fondness as he basked in his mother’s touch and words. 

As much as you wanted to hug Tyson’s grandparents you knew that you should keep some distance so instead, you settled for a squeeze of each of their hands. His grandmother commented on how she had never seen Tyson so happy and his grandfather declared that he hoped his grandson knew how lucky he was because you were a special woman and looked absolutely beautiful. Thanking them both, you expressed how much you appreciate them being there to witness your special day and how you knew Tyson wouldn’t have wanted to do it without them. 

After a moment Tyson’s arms came sneaking around your waist and he leaned down to kiss your cheek. You felt him dig in his pocket again before he reached for your hand, slipping another band onto the same finger as your new wedding ring. Glancing up at him with a puzzled expression, you felt him squeeze your hip before speaking. 

“Did you really think I’d deprive you of an engagement ring?” He teased. “Figured I at least owed you that since I technically didn’t propose. Plus they just look better as a set.” He added. Glancing down at your newly ring laden left hand you had to admit he was right. While your wedding ring was gorgeous all on its own, the addition of the second band made it all feel complete. 

You didn’t have long to bask in the arms of your husband…that was something you weren’t sure you’d be over saying any time soon…before the sound of his stomach growling filled your ears. 

“Think we should maybe serve that dinner we promised everyone?” You inquired, turning to kiss Tyson before pulling away. 

Before you could even make it into the kitchen, Tyson’s mom and sister waylaid you. 

“You are not serving dinner in that dress.” Laura scolded. “We can do whatever needs done.” Throwing your hands up in surrender you backed off. 

“Everything is in the oven keeping warm, it just needs served.” You explained. “And a bottle of wine or two needs opened.” You added. Kacey and Laura jumped into action, pulling the food out of the oven and cracking open a few bottles of wine. Tyson insisted that you settle into a chair at the table on the patio and he’d bring food out so you complied, leaning back and just examining your rings. You were married. It just hadn’t fully set in yet. 

Dinner was full of questions: when you had decided to get married, how you had pulled it all together, how you had managed to keep it a secret. Laura mentioned that it was the best surprise her son had ever managed to pull off and that even if she wanted to be mad she couldn’t, seeing how happy the two of you were. It was Kacey that asked when she could expect to become an aunt and a panicked expression flittered over your face for a moment as you looked at Tyson. 

“Give us some time okay sis?” Tyson declared, his hand rubbing over your thigh. “We just got married…” He took a sip of his wine before shaking his head. “We want kids but let us enjoy being newlyweds for a while before we think about adding that responsibility.” 

“You know…my first thought when I realized you were getting married was ‘did you knock her up…’” Tyson’s grandmother declared. A flush littered your cheeks as you shook your head frantically. “I’m glad that’s not the reason.” She added. “Though I certainly wouldn’t mind having a few great-grandbabies at some point when the two of you decide you’re ready.” 

With the obligatory topic of kids covered you relaxed back into your chair, letting your dinner digest as you basked in time spent with Tyson’s family. Your family. 

“So what’s first…?” Laura inquired. “First dance or cake?” Glancing at Tyson you shrugged leaving the choice up to him. When his hand reached out to you, you let him pull you from your chair. As he stood in the middle of the yard he paused. 

“We didn’t pick a song.” He mumbled. Giggling at him you quickly pecked his lips before moving to grab your phone from the table, scrolling to the song you had in mind before pressing play and letting it spill from the speaker. 

“Now we do.” You replied, wrapping your arms around him as he pulled your body into his own. You’d danced with Tyson plenty of times, but this time definitely felt different as you swayed slowly to the music. This song was everything you wanted to say to him, everything you’d been feeling not just the past few days but since you’d gotten together in the first place. As your favorite part of the song approached you reached up to cup Tyson’s cheek, singing along to the words as you looked up at him. 

_And they say love is a journey_

_I promise that I’ll never leave_

_When it’s too heavy to carry_

_Remember this moment with me_

You felt the shudder pass through Tyson’s body as the tears filled his eyes once more. Stretching to press your forehead to his, you kissed him softly. 

“I’m yours.” You whispered. “You don’t have to worry about any of that anymore.” Tyson’s grip tightened and he buried his head in your neck as you settled back onto the flats of your feet. “Shh.” You whispered, your hand carding through his hair as you pulled him tightly against you. Glancing over at where Tyson’s family had been watching the two of you, you noticed that they had all disappeared, giving the two of you a moment of much-needed privacy. 

It took a few minutes for Tyson to regain control of his emotions and you kissed him again, smiling up at him. 

“I’m so goddamn lucky.” He stated. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too. My husband.” Your grin turned to a burst of laughter as Tyson spun you around the yard. “Now should we go get cake?” You asked. “You know before your family eats it all.” 

He insisted that they wouldn’t and you knew he was right but it had made him smile and that was the goal. The cake was on the counter ready to be cut by the time you got inside and with Tyson’s hand over yours, you cut the first piece. His mom took over from there, handing you a plate and you quickly cut off a small piece before lifting it with your fingers to smash into Tyson’s face. 

His shocked expression was worth any repercussions and the fact that Kacey had gotten video of it on her phone made it that much better. After wiping his face clean, Tyson took the plate and while you expected him to do the same to you, he simply got a bite on the fork and fed it to you gently. Though you’d kissed him what felt like a hundred times today, you kissed him once more before taking the fresh piece his mom had served, this time all for you. 

After dessert, Kacey and Tyson’s grandparents left so that she could get them home and Laura insisted that she would clean up and that you two should just go relax. That was how you ended up curled in Tyson’s lap outside as he pressed kisses to your head and ran his fingers over the bands on your left hand. Lost in his presence and touch you hadn’t even noticed him reach for his phone until he was flashing the screen in your face showing you a picture he’d just taken. It was clear that you were curled in his lap and wearing a white dress, though you couldn’t see either of your faces. Instead, the focus of the shot was on your left hand draped over his right forearm, your rings on display. 

“Cute.” You whispered, snuggling further against him as the excitement and wine caught up to you. He lifted his right arm a bit to type frantically before putting the screen back in your face again. This time it revealed a possible Instagram post with the same picture and the caption “Here’s to Forever. #surprisinglyjost”. 

“Can I?” His voice was tentative. 

“Babe it’s your social. You can post whatever you want….within reason.” You could feel him roll his eyes and you sighed. “If you want to you can. I don’t care.” You knew why he was asking, people could be cruel online after all. “Maybe just restrict the comments.” You suggested knowing that way only people he followed would be allowed to reply. Nodding you watched as he adjusted his settings before hitting ‘post’. 

You had kind of expected his phone to blow up when people noticed but when his phone started ringing off the hook you were more surprised than you expected. For the most part, he ignored them, even his close friends like Barzal, Fabbro, and JT. But when Gabe called first once, then twice, before requesting a FaceTime the third, you murmured for him to just answer the damn thing. Sighing Tyson complied, accepting the request before adjusting his phone in his hand. 

Gabe was utterly dismayed that Tyson had gotten married and hadn’t bothered to tell anyone. Laughing to yourself, you watched as Tyson bantered back and forth with his captain before eventually agreeing that Gabe and Mel could throw you a dinner when it was safe to do so. Before he got off the phone Gabe asked one more question. 

“How gorgeous did she look?” Smirking down at you Tyson kissed your head before responding. 

“Absolutely stunning. I’m sure Kacey took pictures.” 

“You’ve got it so bad. Good for you man. Mel and I are so happy for you.” 

When Tyson hung up the phone he immediately turned his ringer to silent before gently guiding you up and off of him. 

“No more distractions. I think it’s time to take my wife to bed.” He smirked. As he drug you inside, past the living room you heard Laura’s voice shout after you. 

“Kacey and I have headphones but please try and be quiet.” 

You could have sworn you flushed from your head to your toes as Tyson nearly choked on his own spit. Lifting and carrying you over the threshold to his room, he then gently laid you down on the bed, his body moving to press over you as his right hand trailed down your side. 

“Well now that’s it’s out there…what do you say, Mrs. Jost?” He smirked. 

“I’d say I think you’re wearing too many clothes for that Mr. Jost.” 

“Oh, that can be remedied.” He insisted, his tongue fighting for dominance as he kissed you. 

And remedied it was. 

A week ago you were sleeping in this bed next to your boyfriend with no idea of what the future held. Tonight you were sleeping next to your husband, and though the future may still be unclear, at least you had the most incredible man by your side for all of it. 

Moodboard: 


End file.
